Little Intruder
by Whimfu1
Summary: Leni has been feeling unwanted in her house after Lori's departure. She wanted to feel needed and her Lincy had needs to be fulfilled. So began a cycle of him visiting her in the middle of the night. Little did he know, he started something that he couldn't stop. First person from Leni's POV. LEMON. Yandere Leni.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing my main story called Age Gap and while it has been asked of me to add lemon scenes to it, I'm not sure if I will. One: I don't think it will fit in the vanilla story. Two: I haven't really written sex scenes. As such I've kind of wanted to test my ability to do so. I'm making this story to test a few things: see if I can write lemon, see if I can keep a first person story, and see how I can divide scenes. I've been having trouble in my other story with some of these and my next chapters might depend on them so I'm testing out how it might turn out. So I'll be writing this little side story a chapter at a time.**

 **I hope this isn't too weird.**

 **-Whimfu1**

I felt so lonely once Lori left.

For the first week I could only feel sadness. Lori's bed laid empty on the opposite side of the room. I would lay in it when no one was around, hoping to get a sense of her.

We were sisters.

The first sisters.

Now I was the oldest sister though. Life has gotten a lot harder. Now my family depends on me. I wasn't ready and they realized it very quickly.

I had been so dependent on Lori that I couldn't get by without being told what to do. When Mom and Dad were home, things were great but that wasn't often. Instead my siblings started depending on Luna.

Luna was mature, chill, and most importantly smart. The family knew it. She was a better big sister. I couldn't compete. I would never be as good as her at anything.

But I didn't need to be.

I cried. Oh yes I did. In that lonely, lonely room for two. I was so alone.

Then he came to me.

I had such a hard time sleeping with Lori gone. I would lay in bed with my sleeping mask on but dreams never came. My eyes were opened to the blackness of the mask. And I listened to the sounds of my siblings snoring.

I would realize later that his habit would be to come around 12:30 AM every night. This first night, I had no idea.

I listened to the sound of a toilet flushing from someone's late night visit. I wondered who it was, simply due to curiosity. Little did I know he would let me know.

I heard two footsteps exit the bathroom, the hiss of the resetting water covering the approach slightly. Someone fiddled with my door. I forgot to lock it, because Lori wasn't here to remind me. It swung open slowly and he looked in.

From his eyes the coast was clear. Nothing to be concerned about, he thought he entered unnoticed. But I was awake. I always was.

He was at that age. His interests had been growing. His gaze had been on me for a long time but he did not act until now. He crept across my room to me. Just standing. Staring.

I knew he was there, well I knew someone was there. I found out later it was my Lincy. Either way he stood, lightly breathing in and out. His breaths were calming if he wasn't here for other reasons I could fall asleep to them.

I waited calmly for the figure to call for me. To need me. But he had a different need of me.

I felt him tug at my blanket. It pulled away with ease as I released them for the person's ease. I thought they wanted to join me in bed. I was wrong. This time.

The blankets were lifted up allowing the cold night's air to grace my skin. They should really hurry up I thought. Goosebumps were already covering my body. I really hoped they got in soon.

That's when I felt it.

A small tug.

Not on my blanket but on the hem of my skirt.

A pinched fingers slowly lifted up my skirt to reveal my legs. The movement was careful and gentle, he did not want me to wake up. The silly boy.

"Leni...You are so beautiful…"

This was the way I learned it was Lincy. He couldn't help it. My long slender legs in view, of course he couldn't.

I bet Lori would have felt disgust.

I simply felt beautiful.

The hem of my skirt raised some more. It dropped and I could feel a chill on my stomach. My panties were on display for him. His breathing became louder and I bet he had an erection. He always did later.

Lincy looked, gawked, examined me for minutes. It was unfortunate that I wore simple light green and white stripes this night. Had I worn something sexier, this whole process could have been quicker.

Tonight was not the night. He was just curious. But this was the foot in the door. It would escalate.

He lowered my skirt and placed my blanket back over me. Lincy could be such a gentleman when he wanted to. Walking to the door he left as silently as he came.

I sat up in bed. My sleeping mask removed I looked around my room. Nothing had changed. Lori was still missing, yet I didn't feel lonely anymore.

Lincy made sure of that.

I wrapped my hands around myself in a tight self hug though I wish they were Lincy's. He thought I was beautiful. Beautiful. He's told me it before but this was different.

My thighs rubbed together. He had been staring at these. I lifted my skirt up. I felt disappointed. My panties were so simple. I wanted to go and knock on Lincy's door right away and apologize for him seeing me in these. Then I remembered.

He still thought I was beautiful in them.

I giggled. I laughed more than I have in the entirety of the past week. Oh. What are you doing to me Lincy?

I laid back on my bed. My fingers explored my body. My breasts, my mouth, then I reached my legs. The legs Lincy found beautiful. It tingled my senses. I've never felt like that before.

My nipples were supposed to be sensitive but they were nothing compared to my thighs. I rubbed them and rubbed them. If it had been colder my breaths would be steaming clouds of arousal. I rubbed and rubbed, then my finger grazed my crotch.

Electricity.

A jolt went up my body. Then I remembered. Lincy had looked there too. More and more. I rubbed and rubbed. My legs kept on spasming. I arched my back as I thrusted upwards grinding against my fingers.

My mouth was opened and my tongue was out but I didn't care.

"Lincy."

"Lincy."

"LINCY!"

My juices tainted the panties I once found disappointing. Fireworks filled my vision. White flashes left and right only interrupted by images of my cute Lincy. My cute Lincy.

He wanted me.

He needed me.

My body slowly descended from its lustful pose. I returned to my usual sleeping position. My arms crossed over my chest as I slowly returned to how I was. I felt happy. Someone still needed me.

I wondered what my little intruder will ask of me tomorrow?

…

…

…

I was annoyed. Lincy avoided me all day. I was ready to accept him with open arms but he avoided me. I tried to greet him but he ran.

I was so lonely again.

I wanted to cry.

I went through my day alone.

I went to bed alone.

But I did not spend my night alone.

I abandoned my usual sleeping position to face the wall in annoyance. I was so angry that Lincy ignored me that day. I thought he wanted me. I thought he needed me. I was right.

At 12:23 I heard a door open at the end of the hall. It was Lincy's. He came to my door again.

This was the last night I forgot to lock my door. After that night I just abandoned the idea entirely. He opened the door and came to me.

I did not move. He always prefered it when I seemed asleep. I found my blanket was slowly moving away and once again his eyes explored my curves. I could feel them. His gaze turned me on.

My position had been a happy accident. My butt jutted out to him. He couldn't get enough of it. He hesitated this time. The only time he did.

I found the tug lifting my skirt hem again. My rump was exposed to him. I was glad I choose better underwear that day. Lime colored laced panties, by his heavy breathing I knew he liked them. His eyes were boring a hole in them.

My Lincy stood there for minutes just staring. I imagine he thought about touching himself this night but he didn't risk it until later. Instead he reached out. His cold fingers touched my warm flesh.

I gasped.

His fingers retracted. Don't do that Lincy. Go ahead and take a hold. I want you to. My little Lincy got scared and held still for nearly an hour. Or it felt that way.

He continued.

I felt his fingers, then his palm. He gently messaged my butt check. He wanted to be rougher, I knew he did. He couldn't risk it tonight.

"Leni…" I heard his call. "You are so soft…"

Soft. I liked it. Maybe too much. My pussy was getting wet. His touch was nothing compared to mine. I wanted to twist and turn in ecstasy but he would know I was awake.

"This isn't enough…"

Then take more Lincy. My body is yours. Need me Lincy. Need me.

His hand left me. He replaced my skirt and laid the blanket back on me. His steps moved away from me. I bet he looked back at me. Guilt, lust, love I wonder which emotion it was that night.

I knew he'd be back though.

…

…

…

Lincy avoided me till the last second the following day.

"Hey, Leni." He came to me.

"Yes, Lincy, do you need me?" I know you do.

"Yes I do." I smirked. Tell me, Lincy, what do you need of me. "I came across this smoothie recipe to help people sleep."

He held out the purple smoothie to me.

"Could you test it out for me? Being the smoothie expert I mean." Lincy knows me so well.

"Gladly Lincy!" I patted his head. Grape. It was very tasty.

"Could you give me the cup when you're finished? For cleaning, of course." Hmm...that was strange. He left the room regardless.

I felt a small pebble rise up my straw. It hit my tongue. I stopped drinking and checked it.

A pill.

A sleeping pill.

Lincy needed me to be very asleep for what he was planning. I found another pill in my smoothie. Two sleeping pills.

Had he crushed them I would have finished my smoothie and not gotten to enjoy the night. I'm glad he didn't. I'm glad I fooled him because he never crushed them afterwards.

I drank.

Once finished I returned the cup. My Lincy looked into it and smiled. I would have smiled too but that would have given it away.

I went to my room and changed into something easily removable. I laid in bed and waited. I waited watching my clock till I heard him enter. The time was 12:16 AM. I placed my night mask over my eyes and pretended to sleep.

He walked up less stealthily this time. With the pills he didn't need to be.

"Leni, you awake?" I stayed silent. He liked my response.

He came up and pulled my blanket away. I laid on my back this time but my nightie was easy to remove. He hiked up my skirt and pulled down the torso. My crotch and breasts were his to take. He looked at them and instead went to my lips.

His tongue forced his way into my mouth. Exploring every crevice of my mouth, his tongue danced about. I moved my own to feel apart of it but not enough for him to realize. His face moved back and hovered above mine. His drool still dribbled into my mouth.

"Leni…" Yes, Lincy? " I'm sorry about this…" Don't be Lincy, use me as you want.

"It's just during the day you look so sexy…" Hmm. I'm sexy now? "Your platinum blonde hair, the dress, your angelic attitude… how could I not feel this way?"

You've been looking at me for so long, haven't you Lincy? To think your hungry eyes were on me every day. I'm so happy.

"This will be the only time I do this, okay?" He said it but he didn't mean it. I could tell.

One hand found my left breasts and the other rubbed my pussy mound. It took all my effort to not have a sputtering, juttering orgasm. His mouth found mine again.

He continued on like this till I found him grinding against my hip. His erection was about to force its way out of his pjs. He removed his hand from my crotch sadly to free his hard on. My Lincy continued to kiss me as he mounted my torso.

I could hear it. He was jerking his dick. He leaned backwards and gazed downwards. My little brother was masterbating while looking at his sleeping sister's chest.

His strokes were becoming violent and his breathing ragged. Don't do it too hard Lincy! If you don't use some lotion you'll chafe yourself.

I felt the bellend of his penis touch my lips.

Or you could use my spit.

His shaft slowly opened my mouth. He went slowly not sure if this was too much even with pills. He had to build up his courage with each thrust as he fucked my face.

"Leni! Leni! I love you so much! Leni!"

Yes, Lincy! Tell me that you love me, tell me that you need me. My hands had secretly been massaging my pussy but Lincy was too distracted by my beauty. He thrusted more and more before pulling out suddenly.

"Leni!"

His hand quickly jerked the head of his cock near my tits. His warm sperm flooded outwards onto my breasts. My own hand brought me to, at that point in time, the best climax I've ever had. I had to do it silently but my squirting stained my panties once again.

He breathed heavily coming off his high. His eyes were obviously on me and my afterglow. He shifted his position and got off the bed. Oh I wish I could see his face at this moment. I would savior it for a lifetime. Instead I would later order a sleeping mask that was secretly one way, just so I could see my little Lincy's face while he came.

Lincy stumbled around the dark room looking for something. I heard a loud thud and a long but restrained whine of pain. I wanted to get up and kiss Lincy's little stubbed toe better, but I held myself back. After a minute, he continued his search. He came back to me carrying a box of tissues.

"Sorry, Leni. Let me clean you up."

I wanted to keep it on me as a proof of his being there. His mark upon me. Claiming me. He was still too embarrassed to do it. I never understood why. Why be embarrassed about loving me? I would show my love for him openly but he wouldn't do this during the day. It was too risky.

The tissue dabbed off his seed. I bet he was getting turned on once again rubbing my breasts all over but he didn't want to reclean me. The tissues were not enough, I was still sticky but Lincy's didn't realize. I'm glad he didn't.

Lincy gently reclothed me, luckily he didn't notice how wet my undies had gotten. To his eyes I was still asleep, I always was. Redressed and the blanket thrown back over me he came up to my ear.

"I love you Leni."

He kissed me again. Even after his dick had been thrusting in and out of it, he still kissed my lips. I wasn't just some toy for his lust, though I wouldn't mind if I was, I was still the girl he loved.

He left with his urges fulfilled. I missed his warmth. He said it would be the only time, I wouldn't let it be. I would just have to convince him tomorrow.

…

…

…

"Lincy!" He froze after hearing my voice that morning. He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with unnecessary guilt. I stood right behind him in line for the bathroom.

"H-hi Leni, how did you sleep?" He gulped in fear. Don't be scared Lincy.

"Like a baby!" I told him, I wasn't lying after he left I slept better than I have in my life. "You should totes make me that smoothie again tonight!"

I could see it in his little eyes. Temptation.

"A-are you sure Leni?" His voice was shaky. How adorable.

"Of course! Like you should totes do it every night. Whatever you did made me feel amazing." I edged him forward.

"Really, Leni?" His erection was visible only to me, his back was turned from the rest of them.

"Of course, Lincy!" I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "I loved it~"

I hadn't brushed my teeth yet so he might of gotten a little taste of last night. He licked his lips in remembrance. His breathing was picking up and his arousal was evident only to me. For me. He adjusted his crotch hoping to hide his growing hard on from the rest of the family.

"Yeah...no problem…" Lincy had the eyes of a predator. He would take me now if he could, I wish he did.

The rest of the hall looked at us, unsure of what transpired. The one most concerned was that stupid Luna. I could tell she wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

I had started a cycle of night time visits. I gave him permission though he didn't realize it. He still felt guilt, he would for a long time. He should have just accepted his feelings from the get go.

Lincy needed me.

And I would never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincy can be such a tease sometimes, but I love him for it. The night after his first smoothie I asked him to make me another. He did, but without the sleeping pills.

I still kept up the appearance of drinking it before bed. It was tasty, but I missed the key ingredient even if I didn't actually take them. I had a talk with Lincy the next morning.

"Lincy! Good morning!" I had waited so I could stand behind him in line for the bathroom. He was still in his undies, his butt was so cute.

"Uh...Good morning Leni…" He was cutely playing with his fingers nervously. "D-did you sleep well?"

"Actually…" I started and his face sank a bit. "Not as good as the first smoothie. Did you change anything about it?"

"Well just a bit." I knew what he changed but he wasn't going to tell me.

"Could you make it the same way you did last time, please?" I put my hands clasped under my chin pleadingly. "I've been having some trouble going to sleep lately."

Lincy was biting his fingernails and looking around. Perhaps I was poking a bit much in public. The other sisters had been listening in but luckily not that stupid Luna.

"O-okay, sure, I can try again."

"Yay!" I lifted him into a hug against his favorite pair of pillows. "You are too good to me Lincy!"

He was flustered and I could feel his erection slightly prodding my stomach. Remembering that night I licked my lips but he didn't see.

I heard Luna's door open. I placed Lincy down reluctantly because stupid Luna would be too suspicious. As soon as she sees someone depending on me she'll try and take it again. Stupid Luna.

…

…

…

That night was going to be great. I spat out the two pills in the smoothie. I found an old nightlight so Lincy wouldn't stub his little toe. I moved the tissue box closer and even found some baby wipes for easy clean up. Lincy can be pretty dense but I bet he'd get the message. I was super excited. What else would he do to me?

I laid in bed all night.

I didn't sleep.

I waited.

Waited for Lincy.

He didn't come.

…

…

...

"Lincy~"

"Good morning Leni, did you… You feeling okay?"

I had bags under my eyes probably. I had waited the entire night. He probably still found me pretty though.

"You did something different right?" I asked him but he didn't seem to understand.

"What do you mean?" Oh dense little Lincy. It's okay you'll understand. I knelt down to look my little intruder in the eyes.

"I didn't sleep well last night, at all." I shook my head to make sure he knew. "Could you make the smoothie like you did that night?"

Lincy's eyes were dilating into small cute pin pricks. I could tell he was nervous. A little bit of sweat was crawling down the side of his face.

"I don't think I changed anything though…"

"You must have!" I scooted closer into him but he backed up into the wall. "You need to do me the same way you did that night!"

"What?!" My Lincy looks so cute when he's cowering. His mind was returning to that wonderful night. I scooted in more.

"What every you did that night help me go to sleep. Please do it again, please, please, please!"

I pulled his hands away from his most likely growing erection. I looked into his eyes and held his hands to me. I just needed to egg him on more.

I could see he was thinking about it. He still didn't understand I knew at this point, he could be so dense. Even when his realized the truth in the present, it had been too late. His eyes were filled with lust but he was scared to do it.

"Leni, I'm not too sure what I could change..." Lincy managed to get out through bated breaths.

"C'mon, Lincy!" I needed to push. "I want you to do it just like that night. Just like that night. 'Kay?" His adams apple went up and down his throat as he gulped. Now I was sure he had a hard on. He could remember the feeling of my mouth, I could see him staring at my lips.

"Okay, Leni… One more time." He looked into my eyes guiltily. "If it doesn't work though...maybe we can try something else."

"Yay!" I hugged him again. I let the warmth of my hug and gave a small teasing breath into his ears. I heard a groan of pleasure. Mmmm… he sounded so tasty.

…

…

…

I spun around my room. He would be here tonight. My dress was fluttering as I danced to my wardrobe. Perhaps I should forego my nightie tonight. How shameless. It would be too obvious though. I'm enjoying this little game.

I went through my wardrobe. What I wanted was something to rile Lincy up a bit. Sexy. I wanted to be sexy. I hadn't ever had a need for lingerie until now. I wonder how hard it was to make?

I decided on another pair of lace panties and went without a bra. I was so excited for tonight that I could see my nipples poking through my nightie. I giggled a bit. I took a nap in the afternoon just so I could be awake for tonight. I just had to trick him into going a bit further tonight.

My pretend sleeping position was to lay on my stomach with my butt sticking up a bit. He wouldn't be able to fondle my breasts but my butt was all his. My mouth would also be difficult to get to. If he wanted to use either he'd have to be aggressive.

Now I'd just have to wait.

Tick tock tick tock, c'mon lincy show me your cock. Tee hee.

12:32 AM.

"Leni...It's Lincoln, are you awake?" Of course I am Lincy! I've been waiting. He entered into the room oblivious to the extra light due to his fluttering heart. "I'm just checking to see if the smoothie worked…" No you aren't, come here Lincy. I have a nice peach for you to take a bite out of.

He was next to me, I could hear him. I wish I could see his hardening cock in his pjs. He was probably too cute! I couldn't wait for my one way nightmask to arrive tomorrow. When I saw his face later it always got me so hot and bothered. Lincy poked my face with a single finger.

"Leni…" He hesitated, "just one last time…" He said this a lot until he realized that he couldn't hold himself back.

Lincy had to crook his head in order to kiss my lips. I could tell he was struggling and he knew it too. The first kiss must have frustrated him because he desperately wanted more. I felt him trying to turn me over so I would be like I was the first night. I groaned to scare him, it worked.

He suddenly let go of his grip. The attempt to flip me stopped. He froze in fear wondering if he had woken me up. His eyes probably darted around the room thinking about how to hide if I did wake up. A minute went by with his breath being the only sound in the room. I grinned slightly as if I returned to a peaceful dream, he sighed with relief. My Lincy began removing my blanket to reveal my new position.

"Maybe I could just do something else and it will be fine." My plan was working and he straddled my thighs. My tiny rump pointed in his direction and he took notice. I found my nightie's skirt raising up as he got a full glimpse of my behind. My panties had been slightly pulled up into a wedgie which allowed him to see both my cheeks. I heard him gulp.

His hands reached down and he kneaded my tush like bread. If he wasn't hard by now then I really was doing something wrong. His breathing quickened. As he spoke lightly.

"Leni… Why did you call me back? I was done...It was out of my system." Was it really Lincy? Was it? "Then you came to me and begged me to come back… Leni you are too beautiful… It was too much for me…"

His voice was filled with lust. His mind still trying to make him believe he didn't want this. He would have returned on his own. I just sped up the process. His feeble attempts to deny warmed me up downstairs. I hoped he noticed soon.

"Could I… I mean I couldn't kiss your lips up there but maybe...maybe I could here." Lincy's hand moved to pull at my panties. He edged it to the side and revealed my womanhood. It's yours to take Lincy.

His hands still rubbed my buttocks as his head lowered and he adjusted his body accordingly. I spread my legs slightly too let him get a better view. He still was unaware of my subtle movements. I could feel Lincy's hot breath on my pussy. I would of gushed out my love juice at that moment if I could but the constant stimulation postponed it for the second.

I felt a timid tongue touch my pussy. A electric shock shot up my spine to my head. I was going crazy here all because of Lincy. His tongue went deeper. I moaned out but he didn't care at this point. He began to explore and taste my snatch. The swirling of my insides were pushing me closer and closer to climaxing. I had small ones here and there but I wanted to wait for the big one.

"Leni… You taste amazing…" As his tongue retracted, I was already missing it. "Would...would this be too much." I could tell he was lowing again but I realized too late where his mouth was going.

I twitched as a prod in my butthole caused me to cum. He froze with his mouth rimming my ass. Had I woken up? Well I've been awake. Should I stop? No please continue Lincy! How much further can I go? Just go all the way Lincy!

The slippery appendage went further in. It was becoming too much. I wanted to grab his head and ride his face till his head was a slip and slide. I just wanted to be with him. All of him. Together. Forever.

His head went away. I felt sad but the relief between orgasms was appreciated. A new appendage now prodded my nether region. I could tell it was my little Lincy's dick. I licked my lips in remembrance. My pussy wet the tip of his penis and I could feel my womb open up for him to release in.

"No! I couldn't… That would be too much." No it's not! Take me Lincy! I want it! I need it! "It hurts so much though. I'm going to explode." Then do it inside Lincy. I slightly lowered myself but he thought he was unconsciously doing it himself and moved back.

"I-i've gone too far even thinking that… maybe I could just." His cock sandwiched itself in between my butt cheeks as he began to grind up and down. Sigh...geez I sound like Lucy...It would have to do for now.

His pace quickened as he came closer and closer to orgasm. A build up precum had made it easier for him to slide up and down but it wasn't enough for him. He suddenly retracted and slide his cock across my pussy giving it a slick shine. My gushing had helped him with it. His penis returned to hot dogging my buns.

Lincy was muttering how amazing it felt, how beautiful I was, and how guilty he felt for it. Up and down, up and down, I wish he had just gone inside. Pushing in and out. It would be so sweet but I knew he would break eventually with enough teasing. I gotten him to go this far.

He was getting rough with the knowledge that the sleeping pills were 'working'. His thrusts were fast and his thighs slapped against my ass. It was building more and more. His moans mixed with mine. He huffed and puffed.

"Leni!"

Ropes of hot, fresh cum erupted onto my butt and back. I could feel its warmth. I could feel his love. His cock softened as his release finished. My Lincy's limp cock slapped across my left cheek.

"That was amazing." Why thank you Lincy~. "I should clean up." Oh don't do that! Let me enjoy it for a bit long. Cuddle up maybe?

He got off my bed and grabbed some tissues. I sensed him stop for a second trying to remember if those were on my nightstand last time. He shook his head passing it off as forgetfulness. He didn't notice his the baby wipes, I didn't mind though. I like being sticky.

Lincy began dabbing away his seed. Rubbing away the mess but not the memories. I think he thought about possibly ruining my panties as he tried to dab my glistening pussy. I shuttered a bit, scaring him. He returned to cleaning me shortly after.

"All clean. Uhh I guess good night Leni." Lincy leaned in and kissed my forehead. He left my room as silently as he could.

I turned over to a better sleeping position. I grinned to myself before sleep finally overtook me.

…

…

…

Lincy was at the back of the bathroom line again. I waited for my moment and pounced. I heard him grunt as I tackled him to the ground.

"Lincy! I had totes had the best sleep ever!" He laid on his back and I hovered over him. My hands and knees on each side of him as I stared straight in the eyes.

"Uhh, great Leni. I'm happy to he-"

"I can't wait for another one tonight!" I saw him freeze.

"T-tonight?" Lincy stuttered out.

"Yeah tonight! And the next night! And the next! I want it every night!" I gave him my best smile, only for him.

"I-i don't know Leni… I thought last night was the last time…" He looked away from me, the shy boy.

"Lincy…" I whimpered out giving a pout and puppy eyes. "I really need it. Is it that much trouble to do it? It's just a smoothie right?"

"Well I mean…"

"Please, Lincy! I really need it! I really want it!" He looked up to me. "As long as it's Lincy that's all that matters."

"I-iii what do you mean?" Uh oh maybe a bit too much.

"As long as you make me a drink just like you did last night, it will be great."

"Okay, Leni… I'll do it." His eyes were filled with guilt and lust.

"Yay! Thank you Lincy!" I hugged him on the ground pressing my breasts and hips against his body. He took notice. He couldn't wait for tonight.

"Uhh hey guys, you still in line?" We looked up but I did not let go just yet.

It was stupid Luna. Just in a large shirt we could both see up to her purple and skull panties, the slut. I hope Lincy's eyes didn't become tainted. I'd show him mine later so he could be purified.

"Uhh, yeah." Lincy tried to wiggle out, I let him. "Leni was just asking for a favor."

"Alright dude, seems a bit early to roll around on the ground though… hey Leni you got something on your back." Stupid Luna told me.

I stood up and tried to feel my back. I couldn't feel anything. I took off my nightie and looked at its back. I grinned to myself, a bit of Lincy's cum had shot with such eagerness that it had landed right between my shoulders. It had smeared a bit and resided as a white bloch.

"Whoa Dude!" I turned to see stupid Luna covering Lincy's eyes. "Linc's right here. Don't bare it all in the middle of the hall!"

My other sisters also were staring in disbelief. Their mouths hung open or they blushed in embarrassment for me. I don't know why, it wasn't there bodies on display.

"Oh Lincy doesn't mind. We used to take bathes all the time together." I told stupid Luna.

"Yeah when you were tots! You're setting a bad example!" That stupid Luna! Trying to make me look bad again. It didn't matter. I still had Lincy.

"Oh it's fine. Like I bet Lincy would love to join me for one." I grinned, "I totes have a great idea! How about you join me in the bath today Lincy!"

Everyone was stunned. Was my idea really that dumb to them? I just wanted to spend some time with my Lincy… Well more than I already had.

"Leni! Stop saying those things. Lincoln's too old to be doing that!" Luna was trying to be a big sister to me! To me! Stupid Luna! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hmmph, fine." I put my dress back on and stood back in line. I heard a sigh from stupid Luna as she pushed Lincy back in line behind me. I could feel his gaze on my back. I glanced back and he advert his. I could tell by his pale terror that he was staring at his mark. His mark on me.

I also noticed stupid Luna's stare. She also looked at his mark. That stupid bitch was probably jealous...she always was. Lincy was mine. You wouldn't take him from me.

This opened a chance though. My pjs were 'ruined' or so I told them later. I actually kept my nightie in my box of memories. Never washed. Filled with the memories of that night. I take it out from time to time and smell it. Memories of my Lincy. I still needed something to wear though as Lincy would be suspicious if I went to bed naked every night. It was about this time I started making lingerie and it was also the beginning of stupid Luna's downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lincy first came to me. The fire of his desires burning brighter with each visit. It was only a matter of time until he took me.

But it was taking too long.

I could see it in his cute little face. The secret glances in the hallway. The subtle boner when he came up to me. His molesting eyes. It was all so wonderful.

Lincy just needed a push.

Just a little one.

Ohhh~ he was so surprised when it happened.

Our little game continued: smoothie, pills, spitting up pills into my trash can, pretend to be asleep, enjoy Lincy love, enjoy Lincy cleaning, enjoy afterglow, sleep, wake up, tease Lincy into being rougher, repeat!

The more I teased him the better he got. Practice makes perfect! And Lincy loved to practice. His actions escalated with every night. One night he took my hand and pretended I was the one giving him a handy. Another he tried seeing if I'd swallow.

Of course I did.

Anything for Lincy.

My one way nightmask came in at this point in time and I could see him now. It was wonderful. His little face would scrunch up as he got closer and closer. His motions would become desperate. And he always had a hint of panic while cleaning me. But there was one more thing.

He would always stare at my pussy.

It called to him. Some nights he'd spend his time just licking, rubbing, fingering my little coochie. At this time he was content to imagine fucking me senseless but each night he became more and more unsure.

In his first visits the pleasure was too much for him and he'd cum quickly. Now he began realizing he was taking more time. His jerking, my motionless blowjobs, the grinding on me, he was trying to find more.

Lincy was getting desperately close. He was thinking about it, craving it. Craving me. He wouldn't admit it though, not unless I pushed.

Just like every night, Lincy gave me the signal. The unintentional signal but the signal. I held two pills under my tongue while he watched me drink down the smoothie. He was still nervous although he had done it so many times before. Squirming like a small mouse waiting for the perfect time to sneak away. I could see how lustfully he looked at me.

It made me so wet.

That night was a tipping point.

I laid in bed fully covered in my blankie and pretended to be asleep for him. Just around 12:30 AM he came to me again. In the hallway he stayed quiet but once he got to my room he let out a sigh of relief. His erection probably pushing out of his boxers and had to be held by the waistband of his pjs.

Through the mesh of my night mask I could see him approach. Lincy face hovered over mine just staring. His breath picking up. He loved to give me a little kiss on the lips before we started. I felt his hand move to pull away my blanket. I smirked but he didn't notice. I heard a light gasp.

"L-leni? W-wow!"

I'm so glad he liked them. They were so hard to sew.

Lingerie.

Simple but effective.

My designs in the beginning were erotic but bland when compared to later. I was still honing my craft. That night I was wearing no bra. Instead I wore a semi transparent babydoll dress in my favorite shade of green. The fabric was only barely enough to hide my nipples but the difference in color outlined my areolas for him. The lace fell to my hip and hovered right above my butt. I had a matching tanga panty that I made small so it gave me a bit of camel toe for his enjoyment.

Lincy loved it.

I could see through the dark mesh my Lincy standing and staring. His breathing ragged and his cock already out.

"Leni…" yes, Lincy? "Why are you doing this to me?" Doing what? Loving you? Easy because I do!

His hand reached out and grabbed my breast. He felt the smooth lace of the babydoll dress against my skin. His penis was twitching.

Lincy crawled up onto me. He was too restless and fumbled around as he pushed his cock into my cheek. How could a girl sleep with a beast like Lincy on her?

The tip prodded against my teeth. My lips parting just enough to peck the head with a kiss. He swirled it around till I choose to open up more. I traced his shaft with my tongue as it slowly entered my mouth.

The first night Lincy took my mouth virginity he straddled my chest. This time he was getting ready for something. His hands reached up and gripped the headboard of my bed holding it tight for support. His legs were fully extended and placed on either side of my body. If someone was watching our love, it would look like a strange push up. His legs dipped as his penis pushed deeper into my throat.

He always had such confidence in those sleeping pills. Lincy's was convinced I'd not wake up and began fucking my mouth viciously. My little throat can only take so much Lincy. But I'll try for you.

The angle pushed him farther than he had ever been before. He let out a pleasurable groan as my lips reached the base of his cock.

"L-leni! This feels so good. You always make me feel so good!" Lincy's penis thrusted in and out of my throat. I fought back my gag reflex with moderate success, I would get better with practice.

"Leni! God, I love you so much." I prepared myself and watched his face. "I'm. I'm. I'm cumming!"

A final thrust rammed his penis so deep that my bottom lip touched his balls. His warm milk shot straight into my stomach giving me a fuzzy feeling. I was finding it hard to breath for the five seconds he held himself. Slowly he pulled his sensitive dick from my mouth. I slipped the head a small peck as it departed, Lincy shivered some.

A minute went past he continued to look at me. Usually around this time he'd clean me up, but not that night. Even though he dumped his load into my stomach, his cock was semi erect. His hands returned to fondling my breasts both on and below the lingerie. His cock was hardening again.

This was the first night Lincy would double dip. My designs were thoroughly thrilling enough to get him going. My Lincy's hands and tongue began exploring my body. Eventually he made it down to the tanga panties. Not wasting time his mouth kissed my womanhood.

His tongue danced along my folds while a finger pushed the lace aside. It probed its way into me, feeling the ridges of my walls. I writhed in ecstasy, muffling my moans behind closed lips.

Lincy spread my legs.

I parted for him willingly.

With his foreplay came more desire and the return of his erection. Lincy was rearing to go again. His eyes shined like a beast in the moonlight. His hands rested on my knees keeping them from closing again. As if I would.

Lincy's let out pants of hot air. His cock twitched expectantly. My own pussy quivering in anticipation. Feigning sleep was getting harder, if he was in his right mind he might of noticed my repositioning and smiling.

I was sooo ready for him.

He wasn't.

"I can't not to Leni…"

Anger.

I was so angry.

If I wasn't a patient girl I would have grabbed him by the throat and forced him to fuck me. But I was asleep. Lincy could be such a coward. If I moved I'd scare him away.

So I didn't.

It would make all the difference later.

"But maybe I could…"

Lincy removed his hands from my knees and placed his forearms under my thighs. Using his strength he closed my legs. With my back on the bed my legs pointed up at the ceiling with Lincy's cock sandwiched between them. The head of his penis stuck out towards my face and I could feel his shaft rubbing against my clit.

His hips began moving back and forth.

Oh Lincy you're only torturing yourself. But keep going. It makes my job easier and much more enjoyable.

Lincy looked down at me from his kneeling position. His arms wrapped tightly around my knees as my ankles laid to one side of his face. The movements created light slapping sounds as his hips collided with my thighs. His breathing had become desperate and his trusts stronger.

"Leni...you're too beautiful. I can't stop myself." No one's trying to Lincy~ "I want to do more!" Then do it, Lincy. Why hold back on what's already yours? Take it. Take me!

"It's not enough Leni I want too much." He leaned forward on my thighs. I was glad Lori convinced me to try yoga. His trusts became more angled downwards so he could look me in the face.

"I'm a horrible brother." No you aren't. You are the best brother a girl like me could ever ask for. "I'm taking advantage of you." Believe what you must, Lincy.

"And the worst part…" Yes, Lincy? "I just want more!"

BINGO~

Everything was falling into place.

Our thighs slapping together echoed in the room. His rubbing caused me to bubble inside and his words pushed me over the edge. My pussy juice covered his shaft due to proximity and allowed him to slide easier. The added wetness went unnoticed as he was too desperate.

His mind flashed with my bouncing body under his. He watched my breasts go up and down with his movements. Lincy occasionally took large whiffs of the air taking in the smell of both his and my sex. It drove him wild.

"Leni. I'm doing it again." His body lent more into me. "Accept it all. All of it. All of my seed."

Yes! YES! Of course Lincy! I will gladly take it all.

"Leni. Leni, I love you! GAH!"

His load shot out of the tip of his penis in thick strands. It lacked the volume of his previous one but made up for it in veracity. It erupted from the tip and splattered across my slender abs.

Losing his strength he let my legs go. My position returned to one similar to missionary. The liquid crept down my stomach and pooled in my belly button as he fell into it. Our chests pressed against one another and his heartbeat trembled through his ribcage. He regained his breath.

"Leni, I'm sorry for being such an awful brother."

"You totes aren't."

His body froze. I felt his heart race.

"L-leni?" He waited for a response but I did not give him one. "A-are you awake?"

I did not respond. Of course I couldn't. I was asleep.

Lincy's shaky hand reached up to my nightmask. I shut my eyes tightly as his fingers flipped my mask up. For all intensive purposes. I was asleep. My outburst had just been a little mishap but a dangerous one that would gnaw at Lincy.

Confirming my unconsciousness his hand fixed my nightmask over my eyes again. "I must be going crazy… Leni, you're driving me crazy."

And you're driving me, Lincy.

…

…

…

Morning came.

Lincy was avoiding me...again.

I tried to wait to see if I could stand with him in line but he wouldn't come out of his room. I saw peeks from his doorway. He was watching the line, most likely to avoid me.

So be it.

I'd corner him later.

To be exact I found him alone watching tv after school.

"Lincy~" I snuck up behind the couch and wrapped my arms around him. His shoulders arched up but he knew there was no escape.

"H-hi Leni. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good… Could I ask for a favor?" His developing adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped.

"W-what do you need?" His eyes looked soooooo guilty. Don't be sad Lincy, you'll enjoy it.

"I've recently got into making lingerie," His eyes widened. "Would you let me model some for you. I totes need a male's perspective. I bet you'll really like one I made yesterday."

"Leni...I'm sorry." I didn't like the face he was starting to make. "I-iii-I'm sooo sorry."

Lincy's crying face wasn't cute.

Lincy was so fragile.

I rounded the couch to sit next to him. He was babbling about forgiveness for some reason. Tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. Snot coming out of his nose. All that gross stuff didn't matter. I pulled him into a hug and stroked the back of his head.

"I-i've done something ssss-o terrible. I'm sssss-sorry."

"Shhh shh. It's okay Lincy."

"No it's nnnn-not."

"It is...just tell me what you did?"

His face detached from my bosom and he looked at my face.

"L-leni, please. I'm sorry."

"For what silly?"

"Leni. Please."

"I don't remember you doing something wrong." I just remember loving nights.

"Y-you ddd-don't know?"

"What should I know, Lincy?"

His head returned to my chest. Sounds of crying stopped. Just me and him. I couldn't see his face but I bet it was much cuter.

"I-i can't say… b-but."

"But nothing Lincy." He shook as I cut him off. "You have nothing to feel bad about."

"But-"

"No, Lincy… no feeling sad. Want to know a secret?" I felt his hair tickle my chin as he nodded. "I was like super sad when Lori left."

He stayed silent as I began to plant a seed in his head.

"Saddest I've like ever been," I soothed him with my voice. "But you know what happened?"

"N-no."

"Yes you do, because you came to me." I heard him a choke on a breath, "I couldn't sleep but you came to me with those smoothies… I'm so glad you did."

Lincy didn't speak.

"Lincy, you saved me."

"I-i didn't though."

"You totes did." I could see his walls crumbling. "Whatever you think you did...It can all be forgiven."

Lincy's watery eyes looked up at me.

"They can't Leni, they really can't."

"Of course they can, Lincy." I placed my palms on his cheeks cupping his face. I kept his face steady and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Lincy. If you need anything from me go ahead and take it."

I could tell he was still unsure.

"I'm here for you. I will deal with all of your needs. Just come to me whenever you need."

"I shouldn't though Leni."

"Who cares...I'm here for you...Listen to me Lincy."

I reaffirmed my grip on his face and made sure he got the message.

"Lincy… I'm giving you permission…"

"P-permission?"

"Permission, Lincy. To need me all you want… I'm giving you full permission."

"R-really?"

"Of course Lincy… permission. The go ahead. It's all for you…"

I could see his hesitancy but only for a second.

"Are you sure Leni?"

"I am, Lincy."

My seed had already sprouted. Lincy was so easy. No more water but fire. That lustful fire was back in his eyes. Ooooo~ that night was sooo wonderful.

Sadly, someone had to ruin that moment.

"Is everything okay here, dudes?"

Stupid Luna came out of the kitchen with a look that matched her stupid face.

"Uhh… Yeah, everything's fine." Lincy kept his eyes on me as he answered.

"Are you sure?" Stupid Luna kept pestering, "Because it looks like you were crying dude."

"You're unneeded."

"Huh?"

I did not hide my hostility in my voice and it threw stupid Luna off. I pulled my Lincy back into a hug. My hand gently rubbed the back of his head. I turned my head to our distraction.

"Like I said you are unneeded here."

"Oh...Okay. I guess I'll ju-"

"Lincy doesn't need you, he just needs me."

"That's fine, I'm ju-"

"I will handle all his needs do you understand?"

"..."

"..."

She just stared at me.

I guess she was just too stupid to understand.

"Lincy, came to me. Not you. You are unneeded."

"Okay Leni!" Her arms came up defensively. "I was just going upstairs, geez."

Perhaps it was too early. She'd get hers eventually anyways. I was just eager then. To assert my dominance over her. Either way she left us. I kept my arms around Lincy as he was secretly deciding what he'd do that night.

…

…

...

I let my fashion show go for that day.

I could always show him tomorrow.

Everything was coming together.

That night I heard a wonderful fight break out. Poor little Lincy. Caught red handed stealing Dad's condoms. All of us gathered around to listen our parents' stern lectures. Us older sisters gossiped about who he was doing it with, screw whoever Cristina was. I knew the truth though.

Lincy risked it all for me!

We listened through the master bedroom door. And what I heard brought a smile to my face. While Mom and Dad were upset at his thievery, they were happy he was practicing safe sex. They relented giving him some condoms and told him to treat the girl nicely.

I was totes excited.

My smile stretched from ear to ear. I was happier than I had ever been at that point in time. I would have a happier moment later. The only souring aspect was Stupid Luna. Her eyes were trained on me once again. She suspected I knew something but she was too stupid to figure it out.

My love for Lincy was reaching new heights.

He came to me that night with a very special smoothie.

Maybe he was still worried, who knows.

That night he gave me a smoothie with three sleeping pills.


	4. Chapter 4

I shoved a finger down my throat.

I did not expect a third pill.

Lincy had given me my smoothie and left the room. He felt more conscious of my presence than usual tonight. It worked in my favor. I spat out the first two sleeping pills like watermelon seeds into my trash can. I thought I was in the clear and went back to enjoying my smoothie.

I was wrong.

Lincy was sooo scared I'd wake up that night.

I caught the tail end of the pill as it began to slide down my throat mixed in a big gulp of drink. This was the only night I had been so careless. Luckily it was also the only night he would use three. I would teach him about proper dosages later.

I forced myself to heave and heave. My dinner came back up in the toilet bowl. Floating in the bile was the last pill. It was a close one.

I did not want to miss tonight.

A knock on the door scared the heck out of me.

"Is everything okay?" I heard the gloomy voice of Lucy coming from the otherside of the door.

"Everything's fine!" I shouted out, "I totes just saw a video of guy wearing sandals with a suit!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucy's footsteps were so light as they left the doorway.

Not really close but still alarming. Had it been Lincy, I doubt he'd try anything. Still everything was okay. I got off the floor of the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. I should clean up a bit. Maybe a shower? So Lincy can see me at my freshest? Totes a good idea!

I exited the bathroom.

"Is everything alright, dude?" I turned to see stupid Luna.

"It's fine." I tried to ignore her as I went back to my room to get some toiletries.

"Really? Cuz, Spooky told me that you were chunking it up in the bathroom." They still trusted stupid Luna more than me. I would change that eventually but it still annoyed me to no end.

"Did she? Well, I said I'm fine so you can leave." I arranged my luffa and towel neatly in a small carrier with my other soaps. She didn't get the message and was still at my doorway.

"Well, okay. Could I ask what was up with Linc earlier? The little dude seemed pretty chuffed up." What you planning on trying to steal him from me too?

"It's none of your business. It's between me and Lincy." I looked over my shoulder at her. I bet she couldn't see my frown but she could probably see the anger in my eyes.

"Alright. I'll let it be… You know if there's anything you want to talk about you can come to me you know."

"Don't need it. I have Lincy."

"Even so-"

"All I NEED is Lincy. YOU can leave."

She did not move so I did instead. I bumped her shoulder as I made my way back to the bathroom. Stupid Luna probably stood there like the stupid head she is. I would have enjoyed the look on her face if I hadn't already jumped into the shower.

Warm water rushed over me. I cleaned my whole body even though I knew it would get dirty soon. Lincy deserved the best. My mind wandered to my favorite person. I imagined what he would do to me later. I needed to clean down there anyways. My hand slowly made its way down my slick skin. While I was wet from the water, I felt the stickiness of my own juices flowing.

I took a long shower that night.

My fingers darting in and out of my pussy.

They would be nothing compared to Lincy.

My body was already craving his touch.

His body on mine.

All of it.

Lincy. Lincy. LINCY!

*huff puff*

I can't wait for my little intruder.

…

…

…

Lincy was super early that night.

We were both too excited.

His footsteps rushed to my room quickly that night. He wasn't as quiet as he should have been but that wasn't on his mind. I was all he could think of. The door quickly opened and shut. I could see the white hair of Lincy slowly approaching my bed.

His breath was already heavy and his stare was caressing my curves. Simply for sentimental reasons I wore my nightie from our first night but underneath I wore a special sea green thong with a single orange lace detailing it. I did not wear a matching bra, I didn't wear one at all. The change from just lingerie and back to my nightgown went unnoticed to Lincy's feverish mind. His head came down to give me his traditional peck on the lips.

"Permission right?" Lincy's voice softly spoke right before our lips made contact.

His lips pressed hard against mine as his tongue greedily reached into my mouth swirling about. A hand found its way to my breast, he did not notice my nipple was already erect in anticipation, his hand kneaded it like bread dough. Lincy's leg swept over me and positioned itself between mine allowing his thigh to rub against my crotch. His positioning allowed me to feel his cock piping hot and rock hard pressing into the flesh of my leg.

"Leni you're so amazing!" Oh keep going Lincy! "Beautiful, caring, kind, how could I not feel this way for you?" Go on Lincy! Go on!

"I'm in love with you Leni. So much that it hurts. You gave me permission...but I still can't but feel awful about it." Through my nightmask I could see him looking me in the eye. "One last time okay?"

He wanted to mean it so much.

He hopped off of me a took off his pants. His penis stood up in the darkness like a lighthouse calling for me. Fumbling through his pajama pocket he pulled them out. Five condoms unfolded as he released a single end causing them roll down. Tearing one off he placed the rest on my nightstand.

Lincy's mouth bit a corner of the square's tearable fringe. His fingers parted the opening allowing him to pull out the condom. He simply looked at it. Flipping it from side to side.

"How the heck do I put this on?" Don't be such a tease Lincy. Ohhh~ I want to 'wake up' and help him so much! "I think I got it." I'm glad he was so flustered because I'm sure I was smiling a big toothy grin.

Lincy lined up against me, saddling just below my butt. His arms moved my legs on top of his thighs so could be right against my crotch.

The head prodded against my labia.

My juices flowed to allow my Lincy easy access.

His tip was finally inside me.

We were finally one.

"OOooo~ Leni...This feels so good…" He moaned softly as he pressed further into me. "Oh god Leni!"

He didn't notice it but I had accidently squeaked as I felt my hymen tear. A small trickle of blood leaked out onto my sheets.

My virginity was now his and his mine. All mine and only mine.

His waist pressed against my crotch as I took his dick to the hilt. I could feel my womb quiver and open wanting his seed but that stupid rubber was in the way.

"Leni this is amazing." No, your amazing Lincy. He slowly slid back letting soft moans as he did. He pushed forward again, I tried to stop my own moans but I'm sure he heard them, urged him to continue. Lincy got faster.

Lincy's thrusts became stronger and more pleasurable. Full sheathed inside me I could feel the tip of his cock kiss by cervix. Like a buzzer as it did I would let out an ohh or eep. All of which fueled his desire.

"You like this Leni?" Yes Lincy! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU! Fuck me! Please fuck me more! "You must like it because your tongue is hanging out like a dog." Huh? Oh god, I'm sorry Lincy. I'm sorry for being such a gross girl. He was right, as the pleasure mounted my mouth had opened my tongue lulled out.

"But even when make such a lewd face you're still so beautiful." My heart thumped harder. Lincy would love me no matter what. He suddenly lent in and lift my tongue with his before inserting it back in my mouth. His thrusts never relented constant pounding shook my body. His balls spanking against my ass. His tongue swirling in my cheeks.

I would take all his needs.

Lincy's arm wrapped around my torso causing my back to arch. His hips thrusted faster and with less accuracy. His lips left mine and he snarled.

"Leni, oh god, I'm about to cum." Do it Lincy! Together. We'll do it together!

"Leni."

Lincy.

"Leni."

Lincy.

"Leni!"

Lincy!

I could feel warmth, love, fill the condom as his balls erupted inside me. A white flash filled my mind but the figure of Lincy's full thrust that made him look like a howling wolf was forever etched in my memory. My ears rung and my body tingled.

We did it together.

Lincy's torso fell onto me. His chest compressed and expanded as he breathed heavy. His cock slowly shrunk down to its normal size. It slipped out of me but the bulb of sperm was caught in the entrance. His seed desperately rushing to impregnate me and my pussy trying to keep it in.

I hate condoms.

"Leni...t-that was amazing…" Lincy crawled up to me and planted a kiss. "I'm so tired though…I wanted to finish off the condoms but… you're just so amazing!"

His eyes looked down at my face and a hand played with my breast.

"There's four more though…"

"It'd be a shame to waste them." I spoke softly. He did not freak out. He only snuggled into me more.

"Yeah it would…"

Perhaps he was too tired to think. Perhaps he didn't care. But he fell asleep.

…

…

…

I lifted my sleeping mask and looked at his sleeping face. He was too cute for his own good. I giggled.

"Silly Lincy, you're getting sloppy." My fingers combed through his beautiful white hair. "Just be sloppy with me, kay?"

I cleaned myself up and pulled the condom off his little friend. It looked so different. This is how other girls saw it, because with me Lincy was always erect. I kind of wanted to play with it more but he stirred as I did.

I took some baby wipes and cleaned off as much of his cum and my virgin blood as possible. It was not much but it kind of stung or ached. Nothing compared to the loneliness of before.

I carried my prince gently back to his abode. Hiding his rubbers back in his pocket and tucked him in. In the morning he wouldn't remember cleaning up but he must havr to have returned to his room like that. His lack of memory confused him but it didn't stop him.

I was too good for that.

I blew a final kiss goodnight before closing the door.

"Leni?" I froze hearing an annoying voice. "Why were you in Linc's room so late, dude?"

Stupid Luna wiped some disgusting crust from her eyes. She had apparently just finished drinking from the toilet bowl like the stupid bitch she was.

She would not ruin this wonderful night.

I walked passed her stupid form silhouetted by the light of the bathroom. I tried to reach for my door knob but she just couldn't let it go.

Her hand grabbed my arm.

"Seriously Dude? What's up? Lincoln was crying earlier and now you're coming out of his room in the middle of the night!" I looked at the stupid girl. "Just tell me and we can both help Linc, okay?" What a fraudulent caring smile. It was nothing like Lincy's.

"Get your stupid hand off of me!" I swatted her hand away. She finally stepped back. "I'm the only one who can help Lincy with his needs! Got it?"

"Geez! Hormonal much?" Her stupid eyes glanced down, they faked regret. She sighed and placed a palm to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

What was this stupid bitch talking about?

I looked down, I thought I had cleaned it all but I missed some. A small patch of red was on my crotch.

"Let me grab you some of the emergency supplies and chocolate, Luv." Her stupid hand reached for my shoulder. I slapped it away.

"How dare you." Her stupid eyes were wide. "How dare you! This is a sign of love. Something you wouldn't understand because you're stupid."

"Calm down Leni!"

"Stupid stupid stupid!" I poked her stupid chest to make sure it went to her stupid head. "Stay out of mine and Lincy's business because you are unneeded. Understand stupid?"

"Fuck off Mate! I'm just trying ta help!" Stupid Luna and her stupid British accent.

"Well don't because like all we need is each other." I entered my room and closed the door in her stupid face. I could hear her muffled comment about 'my problems'. I wanted to throw a fit but then I smelt it.

The smell of Lincy and our love.

Even with him in his own bed he found a way to comfort me. Lincy was the absolute best. With the memories of his warmth and the reminder of his scent. I found a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

So much changed after Lincoln and I began making love.

All for the better!

The day after our first time, it felt like the sun shined brighter than ever before. And throughout the day it only got brighter.

Our game wasn't over.

Stupid Luna looked at us weirdly as I dragged Lincy into my room after school. He looked at my bed in the daylight and remembered what he had done earlier. His little guy was already twitching at the thought but what I did next really got him going.

"Tada!" I had dressed behind a screen just for the added stimulus of my shadow stripping for him, but it also added to the reveal.

That day, I showed him my lingerie designs I had made especially for his taste. His cute butt fell to the bed as he looked at the lace underwear caressing my body. Thinking I would be appalled by his erection, he used my pillow to hide it. How silly of him to hide it. Like I'd be disgusted by the thing that had given me such pleasure earlier that day.

"Leni, i-it looks amazing but I don't think I should be seeing this." Lincy tried to shy away.

"But you promised."

"D-did I?"

"C'mon Lincy," I sat on the pillow in his lap. It kind of reminded me of that story of the princess and the pea. Even through the pillow I could feel Lincy's dick trying to penetrate me. My arms wrapped around his head as I pulled his face into my breasts. His hot breath on my skin caused me to shiver. "I need a boy's opinion on this!" I gave him a light plead he didn't fully require.

"*Gulp* Leni, it's g-go- er, sexy. Like really sexy." His eyes didn't leave my chest.

"Yay!" I switched position so I was straddling him. "What else?!"

"Y-you need more?!" He stuttered out.

"Yes Lincy give it to me more!" I gave a small bounce. I could feel a prod through the fluff of the pillow.

"I d-don't think I could give you more!" Lincy felt the bounce and twitched with the sudden dry hump.

"C'mon Lincy, I need it." I bounced again. He felt it more. "I need it! Need it, need it, need it!" My waist lifted and shot down with each emphasis.

"L-leni I think you should get of-"

"I need it though!" I went up and dropped down. "I need it Lincy! Give it to me! I want it!" My hips darted up and down on his pillow. His cock trying to stab through it and pierce me.

"I need it! Need it, need it! Give it to me Lincy! Lincy, I need it. Give it all to me. Give me all you got Lincy! I want it all from you Lincy! I need it from you so give it to me!"

His hips pushed up with my down thrusts. As I cried out his hands moved onto my thigh and on my waist. Lincy's eyes watched as my flesh giggled only being held back by green lingerie.

"O-okay Leni! Fine I'll give it to you! Just stop please!" His eyes pleaded to me but I could see it. They were hazy, desperate, and belittled everything he said.

"I'm not stopping till you give it to me!" My grinding continued.

"Fine! You look amazing like always! The bra is so intricate that it is eye catching. Your underwear is so alluring that I don't even want to take them off a-and OH GOD! Your natural beauty is only enhanced not overshadowed!"

"Yay!" I gave a final thrust down and I could feel him squirm. Lincy choked out a gasp as he finally gave it all to me. I caressed him and whispered into his ear. "Thanks, Lincy, I really needed that."

"Y-yeah, *gulp*, no problem…hehe…"

"Alright onto the next one." I happily jumped away from him and turned so he wouldn't see the wetness that I had built up.

"Next one?!"

"Yeah!" I jumped behind the screen to strip again. "I like have six more to show you."

"I-i don't th-" I poked my head out and gave Lincy a pout.

"You promised." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. He succumbed.

"Fine. Let me go to the bathroom first though."

"That's totes fine."

When Lincy left the room I checked my pillow. Other than my side that was a bit damp, I flipped it to the other a smiled. A small patch of sticky cum had gone through his clothes and marked the cotton. I gave it a little lick before changing into my next set.

That night, Lincy fucked me so hard!

"You needed it so I'm giving it to you!" Yes Lincy give it all to me! "Take it Leni! Because your little brother wants to give it all to you!" Thank you Lincy, I love it!

I marked that night's lingerie as a success.

…

…

…

I measured each lingerie's sexiness by how hard Lincy fucked me. Each night I would wear a different set and Lincy would be either more or less aggressive. With only four condoms left I had to be selective. Luckily only one out of the four I used didn't stack up.

I used three of Lincy's favorites and submitted them to a professional site.

With Lincy's help I achieved my dream.

I had become a professional designer!

The company was surprised by my age and even a bit hesitant, but who could deny talent. They loved all the pieces and wanted to sell them to a girl name Victoria in secret. I didn't really get why Victoria needed 10,000 of each but she bought them!

I began working professionally in secret from my family with only Lincy in the know due to our modeling sessions. Then one day it finally arrived.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!" I slid into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"What is it dear?" Mom looked up from her books with all that weird math called tax. "Your father and I are kind of busy at the moment."

"It's okay dear, the bills aren't going to run off by themselves. What is it sweetie?" Dad stopped typing on his calculator.

"I got my first paycheck from being a professional designer!" I did a pose as I waved around an envelope. They did that weird thing of looking at each other like they didn't understand me. It happened a lot before things changed for the better.

"Honey, what do you mean?"

"Like I totes got a check from Victoria after she bought my lingerie!" I handed over the opened envelope. Dad took it and looked inside. His eyes went totes wide.

"Leni, w-when did you?" Mom looked over Dad's shoulder and gave the same shocked expression. They are such a synced couple. I hoped Lincy and I became like that someday. Spoilers! We totes are now!

"So like use that money to pay off Bill or something. I just need a little to buy more fabric and gifts for Lincy's help." I clasped my hands and held them to my cheek knowing what I would inadvertently get Lincy.

"What?! No, Leni this is your money. You should use it to, to… I don't know!" Mom tried to hand Victoria's check back.

"Seriously, Mom," I placed a hand on her hand trying to give it back. "I'm the big sister now. I should look out for all my little ones."

"Oh Leni." Mom stood and came to give me a hug. I felt her tears stain the back of my dress. "When did you become so mature?"

I patted her on the back before Dad came to give me a hug. I could see the rest of my family looking in on us called by Mom and Dad's crying. I could see Luna's stupid face. I gave her a smirk which only served to confuse the stupid girl.

…

…

…

I took Lincy to the shop shortly after Mom and Dad took me to the bank to set up a more usable bank account. We used a lot of the money to pay off that guy named Bill and they made sure to give me some to buy all my wants. I kept enough to buy fabric and upgrade my sewing equipment but I made sure to have enough for Lincy. On our first trip we went to a super mart to get snacks.

"Hey Lincy~"

"Yes, Leni?"

"This is for all your help." I handed him an entire hundred dollar bill.

"Leni! I can't take this! You earned this through your hard work!" I smiled at his humbleness. My little Lincy, we both know you earned it just as much as I did.

"Lincy...You're my little tester. Without you I'd never would have gotten to be a professional designer." I knelt down to look him in the eyes. "Without your male perspective I'd never be able to figure out which one of my designs are good or not."

"Leni. I'm really not worth it. In fact, I'm a despica-"

"How about this…" I cut him off before he could say anything mean about himself. "You know how you help me the most?"

He shook his head no.

"You help me get a good night's sleep." I saw him gulp. "If you don't want to spend that money on yourself how about helping me more." I wanted to make sure he understood that day.

"Go and get whatever you need for those smoothies. Okay?" His eyes were wide. "I won't even look in the bag. I know how secretive you are about that recipe." He nodded.

"I want you to get whatever you need to make it a great night. For you and for me. Like I've said before I really need it. I'm giving you permission. Go ahead and do it Lincy. I know you want to."

"L-leni, y-you k-kno-"

I stood up.

"Now run off and get what you need for tonight. I think you've been slacking lately." Lincy actually had been slacking lately. He only had five condoms to begin with and he wasn't ready to take the plunge bare. Not yet. I also noticed he was running low on sleeping pills. I found half pieces recently instead of full ones, probably in attempt to prolong his stash.

With my money, Lincy no longer had to worry about running out.

I left Lincy to his own devices that day but he returned to me that night. He was fully stocked and raring to go. With increased desires came nights where he would 'double dip'. We had to make frequent trips to the store but it was all worth it.

I made more designs. Lincy fucked me harder. He bought more pills. Lincy fucked me longer. It was a nice system we set up. Our loved bloomed and the family thrived. My name became well known and everyone had to get the 'Loud and Proud' line of lingerie.

Many things changed around the home.

"Leni, could you help me with my pageant speech?" It was odd the first time Lola approached me, but what is a big sister to do?

"Sure Lola, don't ask me to spell anything though." I lifted the girl onto the couch and turned off the episode of love boat I was re watching.

"Is that the same one I was helping you with?" Stupid Luna tried to interrupt us. "We can just pick up where we left off, dude." Her stupid hand tried to reach out to Lola's little flash card. My heart soared as my spicy, little devil swatted her hand away.

"Uhun! I want Leni's help not yours." I had a big grin on my face. "How about you go and play another Jim Tagger song or something."

"Mick Swagger!"

"Whatever!" Her gloved hand shooed her away but she just walked to a nearby chair to watch us.

Lola began reading her speech to me. I didn't get it but she looked real cute while doing it. I told her what to do with her hair and how to keep her dress from sliding, all of which made her super happy.

"Thanks Leni, you're the best." Yes. I was the best. She gave me a hug.

"No problem Lola. Call me if you need me!"

"I will!"

I gave a smirk to stupid Luna who still seemed annoyed. We both got scared when another voice popped up.

"Hey."

"EEEKKK!" I nearly had a heart attack. I never even saw Lucy sit next to me. She was totes a witch or something. Her monotone voice apologized.

"Sorry…" I waited for her to continue but she just stared at me. Well I think she did, I couldn't see past her awful bangs.

"Oh, apology accepted." I told her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Twenty minutes… Could you listen to my poem and tell me what you think? I want a fellow artist's opinion." Her monotone voice told me.

"Wait a sec, luv!" Stupid Luna made her stupid interruption. "I've been here the whole time. You could have asked me! I'm an artist too. Just the rocking kind." She strummed an air guitar that only made her look more stupid.

"Yes, I know… I'll rephrase myself. I want a professional artists opinion...not an amateur."

"Unbe-fucking-lievable!"

"LUNA LOUD!" Mom's voice rang out. "IF I HEAR YOU CUSS AGAIN YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!"

"What?!" Stupid Luna shouted out. She growled before storming upstairs. My pride flew close to the sun.

"Now that stupid Luna's gone, how about you read your poem Lucy?" She nodded and started reading. It was totes too creepy! But like a good big sister I gave her some pointers like: how eyes convey a lot emotion so maybe she should trim her bangs to do so.

She said she'd consider it.

I later gave her a headband.

She actually uses it from time to time.

…

…

…

Not everything could go so easily though.

"Bleh! That was not as tasty as I thought it would be." I looked over to see my dirtiest little sister, Lana, like wiping something off her tongue. I really didn't want to know what it was because it was totes grody.

I had taken to watching TV with Lincy in the afternoon. He was considerate and we would switch off what we watched each night, that night was his. I loved to cuddle up to him. At first our family thought it was weird but over time they were accepting of it. So there I was, with Lincy watching a strange ghosty show that he liked when Lana came to me for help.

"Leni, could I have one of your mints?" Little Lana asked.

"Mints? I don't have any mints." I gave her a strange look because, at that moment, I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah you do," She started. "Well… I guess you threw most of them away."

"I don't remember-" Lana cut me off.

"There like this size." Lincoln paid attention to the proportions Lana was showing with her hands. "Like this small. White with a purple hint. Kind of look like a pill."

I could feel Lincoln's eyes on me. His fingers dug into the couch as her realized what she was describing.

It was too soon.

"Oh, those mints!" I stood up."They were a bit nasty but I'll check." Lincy's eyes watched me as ascended the steps. Out of view I ran to my room and to my trash can.

Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy!

Lana, being the naughty little girl she was, goes through everyone's trash. It had never been a problem until now. At the bottom of my bedroom's bin was all the pills I spat out. They were originally white but the purple smoothie coloring changed the hue to a light magenta. I poured its contents into a plastic bag and hid it in my closet. I'm glad I was quick.

*Knock knock*

Lincy was at my door.

"Hey, Leni… Need any help looking?" He took a step in the room.

"I'm fine Lincy."

"It's no problem… just trying to be a helpful brother." Lincy was already at my trash bin. He peeked in. Nothing.

"They wouldn't be in the trash, Lincy!" I wrapped a hand around his shoulder. My lips nearly tickled his earlobe as I whispered. "Don't be silly...What could possibly be in there?"

I wish I could see his scared little face.

"N-nothing I guess."

*Knock knock*

I turned to see stupid Luna at the door. When had she been listening? She held a trash bag in her hand. I'm not the stupid one here. Like I wouldn't realize what you were doing.

"Collecting trash luvs." She entered without permission...She had a bad habit of that.

But then again...Can't expect much from someone so stupid.

Stupid Luna walked over to us and looked into the trash.

Of course there was nothing.

Her eyes showed she was suspicious.

"You take your trash out early dude?"

"It was piling up… Don't enter my room like that, please. Lincy is the only one allowed to come in without permission." It would be best to say it as clearly as possible for her stupid head. Can't expect much from the poor dear.

"Even in the evenings?"

"Hey," Lincy grabbed the trash bag in her hand. "Don't worry about the trash, Luna. I'll do it."

"Sure dude, thanks...You've been doing the trash a lot lately, haven't you?" Stupid Luna's suspicious eyes were now on Lincy. Poor Lincy, he looked like a frightened kitten. Still so nervous about finding those used condoms. We had both been sloppy.

"You know," He shot her a finger gun as he backed out of my room. "A man should really handle that dirty work...hehe" Lincy was out.

It was just us two.

Her eyes looked at my closet… I thought she noticed something but I was mistaken… I should have thought on her stupid level.

"Okay, well, see you later luv."

I didn't honor her with a response.

I told Lana later that I couldn't find any mints but I could take her for some ice cream.

…

…

…

That night the most annoying thing happened.

And it was all STUPID LUNA'S FAULT!

I laid in bed wearing a new design lingerie for Lincy's inspection. Like always I waited in the dark. He must have been excited because he came in early.

Or so I thought.

My door opened and shut quickly, as if he had just rushed in. His tall dark frame standing by the door. I couldn't see his white locks which confused me. He approached me.

It wasn't Lincy.

It was STUPID LUNA!

Her eyes were down on me. Staring. I wanted to sit up and throttle her but, unlike her, I could keep my composure. Her stupid hand reached out to try and lift my night mask. My teeth were grinding underneath my lips. If she had gotten the chance to expose my eyes she would have seen the death glare I was giving her.

Instead, the sound of the door knob turning stopped her.

Stupidly, she ran to my closet. She opened it and closed it but left it just slightly ajar. I could see a single eye glint. I would have gone to poke it out had it not been too late.

Lincy entered my room.

Like always he scurried in. His hand shifting in his pocket to pull out a few condoms. Making it up to my bedside, he gave me the usual peck.

"Hey Leni, what you got on tonight?" Lifting up my blanket, I could see the hunger in his eyes. "Never one to disappoint. That's why I love you." I love you too Lincy but you need to stop. That stupid bitch is here.

Of course I couldn't tell him that...I was asleep.

His foreplay was light that night and he was quick to put on a condom. He must have wanted a quicky. Straddling my thighs he was going for the more traditional route.

I saw the closet door open.

Lincy's bellend poked into me.

"Oh Leni." He moaned out.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder.

Lincy suddenly jerked forward and went balls deep into me. I felt the spasm of myself cumming. I hated the fact that stupid Luna was inadvertently apart of it. I squirted some as he pulled out. His dick flung a bit of our love and hit her in the face. She looked at Lincy with disgust. She should have been happy to have received anything from Lincy's dick.

"Lincoln. Your room. NOW!" Lincy booked it out my room and down the hall.

With Lincy out of the room, stupid Luna looked down at me. Her upper lip was snarled like the stupid bitch she was.

"I know you're awake." Her threat meant nothing. "If you dare go near Lincoln again...grrr."

She threw her stupid hands in the air in an angry fashion as she stormed out of my room.

I waited calmly.

I sat up and removed my mask. I approached my door and left quietly. Walking to Lincy's door I listened to that stupid bitch's pointless berating.

"What the hell were you thinking Lincoln?!" Stupid Luna whispered loudly at poor Lincy.

"*Sob* I-i'm sorry. I j-just-"

"Was raping your sister?!"

"NO! I mean-"

"She was unconscious, Lincoln! It was rape! It was incest! It was wrong!"

"*Sob*"

"Don't cry like that! You know what you did!"

"I-i know! I'm sorry! I'll stop, I swear!" He wouldn't...I wouldn't let him.

"You better or else I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

"No you can't! Please anything but that!"

"Oh now you think of the consequences?! You are taking advantage of Leni nativity!"

"N-no sssss-she gave me permission."

"She's too stupid to know what that meant!"

I wanted to break down that door and snap that spindly neck of hers. I jumped around in a quiet tantrum. I punched the air, I pulled my own hair, I grinded my teeth in anger.

I'm not the stupid one!

You're the stupid one!

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"You need to get your shit together little dude. If I catch you near Leni again it's over. I'm not afraid to have Dad send you to military school or something. Leni's been fucked up since you started doing this!" No I haven't! I've been better! You're just too stupid to like understand! "It ends here! Do I make myself clear?!"

"..."

"Lincoln!"

"YES! I'll stop! I'm sorry!"

"Good."

I heard the door handle being turned. I ran back to my room and shut the door quickly but quietly. I was so angry that night! So much dumb stuff happened just because of stupid Luna! Trying to stand in our way was stupid.

Lincy wasn't the only one who could make plans.

* * *

 **This story will conclude next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I dangled the tickets in front of her stupid face.

She looked at them in awe.

It was all according to plan.

It took a full three weeks to set up but it all paid off that night.

…

…

…

The one thing I learned about planning...It's like super hard!

I was without my muse for three weeks. I really was suffering. Lincy's passion fueled my passion. It was fortunate that before that stupid Luna stuck her nose into our business, Lincy had already thoroughly reviewed a dozen of my lingerie designs. It's not like I was worried, as I knew I'd get him back, but it did set a damper for getting stuff for next season in early. Totes rude of her.

So stupid of her… I'm the one with all the cards.

I was a bit lonely through the weeks but unlike when Lori first left, there was a light at the end of this tunnel. My angelic Lincy. He was waiting for his most dependable sister to rescue him.

Soon. Oh so soon.

The morning after stupid Luna interrupted us, Lincy was so scared. Like a skittish coyote he scurried off at the first sight of that bitch. Her stupid face looked at him in disgust and at me with suspicion. Like I've said before, she was stupid.

I called her stupid bluff.

She didn't really know if I was awake or not… Just like Lincy.

I had so much practice. Of course she couldn't tell. Her little outburst was just a stupid, feeble attempt to bait out a reaction from me.

It didn't work.

Unlike that stupid bitch, I could keep my emotions under check.

This played to my advantage.

I was just her 'stupid', her stupid words not mine, older sister who was too naive. I was being tricked. I didn't know the implications of my words to Lincy.

Like I said stupid.

Her stupid mind trying to make stupid connections that ultimately caused her to make a fool of herself. Had she just been paying attention she would have seen our love and minded her own FUCKING BUSINESS!

…

I'm sorry about that.

Where was I?

Oh yeah, the plan.

To put it simply, I had to act for her instead of Lincy. Which was fine because Lincy was avoiding me at this point. I was everyone's favorite big sister still. Beautiful, Smart, a breadwinner, everyone was still thriving off what I provided. Mom and Dad's lives became much easier. My little sister's lives became more free. No longer constantly strapped for cash I began buying everyone gifts.

For Mom, Lucy, and Lisa I got them new laptops. They were so excited. Mom and Lucy started typing out their novels and poems to a cloud or something. Lisa was excited by the more gigabytes she was getting. I didn't know how big a giga was but I told her not to take a bite out of anything cause it wouldn't taste good.

For Dad and Lana I gave them budget to add stuff to Vanzilla. I must have given them an unlucky number because when I first told them they seemed scared by it. I did just randomly choose a nice looking number but they like totes freaked out. I really liked the look of four of those big 'O's but I guess they thought differently. They took off an 'O' and said that's all they would need.

Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lily were super hard to buy for. I took Luan to that tacky store she goes to and just pointed to a shell she was looking at dreamily. I asked her if she liked that shelf and she said 'yeah, why?' So I just bought it. She seemed happy and really surprised by it. I tried to do the same for Lynn but she just bounced around a lot. I just got her a year pass to a game she liked. Lola...wanted some real diamond earrings. That was totes easy but the first ones I bought were too big or something. For Lily, I had no idea so I just got her a new blanket.

I had to make a show of it for stupid Luna.

Everyday I acted the same as before.

For the first week I kept up my smirks.

When my sisters came up to ask for help, thank me, or just hang with me rather than her, I'd give her a smug smirk. Her eyes were still filled with suspicion. After a week, I relented on the smirking, even when I still wanted to gloat. Even with her stupid mind she took notice of it. I tried for a look of empathy. It served to just confuse her.

I kept my acting at night as well.

Lincy wouldn't show up. I knew it but it still ached. I wanted to touch him. Feel him. To be needed by him. I bided my time.

Stupid Luna couldn't accept the fact I was asleep and checked on me frequently during this dry period. Unlike Lincy, she didn't keep a schedule. At first she would sneak into my room, lift up my nightmask, see I was 'asleep' and leave. One night she came and hid in my closet again seeing if Lincy was keeping his word. Luckily he didn't come. He was being a good boy! But I wanted my naughty one back.

I almost ruined it one night.

Stupid Luna was coming to check on me when Lincy also happened to be going to the bathroom. He was walking right in front of her door as he groggily stumbled through the dark halls. She flipped her lid on my poor Lincy. As she pulled him into his room again to tell him off, I could hear his sobs of pain. I wanted to go and wait by the stairs for her to finish. When that stupid bitch came out I would just push her down. Just enough of a tumble to break that neck of hers…

But only a monster would do that. Hehe.

I wouldn't do that. I'm not the monster in this story. I was Lincy's angel. Even how terribly she treated him deep down Lincy still cared for his poor, stupid sister. That's why my plan was important.

We would all be happy.

She just needed to learn her place.

I held myself back calmly that night. I even held myself back when I saw red marks on Lincy's wrist the next day. I tried to ask about them but he couldn't say it. Don't worry, Lincy. I would rescue you soon.

My act continued.

I bought gifts, pretended to be asleep, and continued to be everyone's best sister! I could see stupid Luna's eyes soften towards me. She was buying it. Slowly she began trusting me again. I could see it in her stupid face. Sympathy. Her misguided sympathy.

Really, I should be the one feeling sorry for you.

…

…

…

It was the weekend of the second week into the plan when I started taking the final steps. I could tell she finally felt comfortable with me again. That's when I approached her.

"Hey, Luna. How's it going? Working on a new song?" She was strumming her guitar on the lower bunk bed.

"Huh? Oh hey, Leni… W-what's up?" She looked at me sadly. At that point in time she did it quite often. I sat next to her about a foot away. I still didn't know if I could stop myself from scratching her eyes out for coming between Lincy and I.

"I actually want to apologize for something…" She raised a stupid eyebrow at me. "I don't think I've been a good big sister to you."

"Well, I mean…" She scratched her neck stupidly.

"No, it's okay. I've been doing something like really mean and I think you need to hear why."

"Is it because of Lincoln?" This stupid bitch couldn't go one minute without interrupting the speech I wrote out. I had to practice a lot so the vile in my voice wouldn't be noticed. I even broke a nail punching a wall while imagining talking to her like this.

Still I expected this question…

"What does Lincy have to do with this?" I delivered the line perfectly. I could see it on her stupid face. In her stupid mind she 'knew' I was just as naive as she thought. Again, she's stupid. I can't stress that enough.

"L-lincoln. Lincoln he's been using y-you." *Tsk* Stupid bitch.

"What do you mean Luna?"

"No… Never mind. What's up luv?"

"You know how I've been getting gifts for everyone?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You've been really hard to buy for…" I reached into my pocket and grabbed two pieces of worthless paper.

"Leni, it's okay. You don't need to-" Her mouth dropped as she saw the words on the tickets. "Are those VIP Mick Swagger tickets?" I restrained a smile of victory.

"Yes, two of them. So you can like take a friend."

I dangled the tickets in front of her stupid face.

She looked at them in awe.

"It's in another town so we may need to get you a hotel room or something." I told her.

"Wait," Luna looked me over but her hand was still reaching out for the tickets. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I've not been being a good big sister." Her eyes were still suspicious. "Look, Luna… I've been a bit jealous of you."

"O-of me? Why luv?"

"Just...When Lori left," I clasped my hands and began my act. "I wanted to be the best big sister ever! But… I don't think anybody else thought I was. It's okay though. Now with my job I think everyone is finally seeing it. Just before… I saw them going to you and I got really jealous. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Oh Leni." She hugged me, "I never meant for you to feel that way luv. Someone just had to be there for the little dudes, and well… you need time to get ready. I'm so happy you did."

What was this stupid bitch on about?

"Anyways, here." I shoved the stupid tickets into her lap. "Have fun."

All this fake sentimentality made me feel sick. I needed to get out of there before I threw up. I began walking out of her room.

"Hey, Leni wait!" I rolled my eyes before looking back with a smile. "Um, I noticed your door's been unlocked a lot."

"Well that's because one of our siblings might have needs that only a big sis can take care of." I told the poor, stupid girl.

"Well could you um… start locking it. They can knock if they need you." *tsk*

"Okay I will." As I walked to my room I kept my annoyed face in check. I wasn't mad at the rest of my family, why should they have to see me like that?

Over the week leading to the concert stupid Luna began checking my door at night. The first night, I didn't take her seriously and she scolded me. As if I was the younger sister.

Stupid.

But I played along.

Just like Lincy, but more stupidly, stupid Luna would check my door at around a set time. Unlike Lincy, once she became confident in my ability to lock she stopped checking. It only took her three days for her to be happy with it.

Again, she's stupid.

The day before the concert I heard her scolding Lincy. Telling him that she would be away for one night and that if she hears anything about him and I, hell was coming for him. Still all part of the plan. Sadly she didn't know I had arranged for the others to be out that night as well. With how little we had before, my sudden income allowed my family do more things. Theater tickets, sports games, monster truck derbies, all the things we couldn't do before. All possible because of me… and Lincy, though the rest of the family did not know it.

While arranging their activities I told them to keep quiet about it, which honestly was easier than I thought it'd be. They had grown very trusting over the steps in my plan. What I did learn was stupid Luna had a secret assistant that was supposed to tell her about Lincy when she was gone. Obviously, it was Luan but one ticket to her favorite comedian was enough to change her mind. Instead she asked me, her loving big sister, to see if Lincoln snuck out of his room at night.

I promised her I would.

I'd keep a good eye on him.

Luna was the first to leave that wonderful night. Leaving early to check into the hotel I reserved under our parents' names. Then to Lincy's surprise, everyone else started leaving as well. One by one the house slowly emptied.

We were finally alone.

…

…

…

"Lincy~" I knocked on his door. I heard a scuffling as if my voice alone would bring about stupid Luna's wrath. But I came to you Lincy. No need to worry. The door slowly creaked open.

"Y-yes, Leni?" Through the sliver crake, I could only see a single, scared eye. "I-is something wrong?"

"No, dinner's ready." Lincy's eye looked past me.

"Luna's gone right?"

"Yes. Why don't you come down to eat with me."

"*gulp* Is it just us two?"

"Yes Lincy~ come now, I worked real hard on it."

The door open more so I could finally see Lincy's full head, white hair and all. He nervously nodded before exiting his room. I walked in front of him waving my hips from side to side. I wasn't much of a cook but I could make due with a bit of pork chops. I had already served two plates at the dining room table and sat the placings right across each other.

"A-are we really the only ones home?" Lincy asked me again, still fearfully.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded to him as I took my seat. "Just us. We got the whole house to ourselves all night long. Now c'mon eat with me Lincy." I kept the sensuality in my voice subtle but beckoning. It was enough to lull him into relaxing.

We made pleasant, idle chit chat through dinner. Nothing extravagant, just two very comfortable people having a meal. This is the atmosphere I wanted to keep until we had finished. I was so happy to finally be sitting and talking to Lincy again. My muse finished his plate.

"Did you enjoy it, Lincy?" I leaned forward a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for cooking." He averted his eyes from my gaze.

"Did you want dessert?" I spoke softly towards him.

"There's dessert?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head no.

"No there isn't, well, not yet at least. I just need a bit of help. Your help Lincy~"

"*gulp* W-what kind of help?"

"I was hoping we could have some smoothies for dinner." Lincy's eyes widened and moisture dotted his forehead. I continued. "You know, like the ones you made me before I went to sleep." He looked at me fearfully but my calm presentation steady him enough to speak.

"L-leni," He stuttered out. "I-i can't. L-luna says they're bad for you… and she's right. I'm sorry I shouldn't have made them." His eyes glanced downwards in guilt.

"Oh? Since when did stupid Luna get to decide what's good for me or not?"

"W-what?" Lincy's confused face was sooooo cute!

"I'm the oldest sister her now, and I think stupid Luna is just being a big meany." I started to pry at his final wall. "I get to decide what I want and what's good for me. You know Lincy, I've been really tired recently."

"Y-you have?"

"I have. It's been like really hard to make new lingerie without your opinion. I've been working real hard and it's been affecting my sleep. I really need you to make another one of those smoothies again." I moved my hand to try and hold his. He moved it back.

"N-no, I can't. I agree with Luna, I did something I shouldn't. I won't do it again."

"C'mon Lincy~" I emphasized my next words. "One last time."

"Huh?"

"One last time, Lincy."

"L-leni what do you mea-"

"One last time, okay? I really need to sleep Lincy! Please, please, pleaseeeee!" I rounded the table and pulled him to my chest.

"Leni please! I can't!"

"C'mon Lincy!" I lowered my mouth to whisper into his ear. "No one will find out. We're all alone. One last time. It's okay. I'm giving your permission again. It's okay. Please Lincy, I need it." I began rocking back and forth, chiseling that remaining restraint he had.

"FINE!" He shouted and pushed me away. An erection was poking almost out of the top of his jeans. He was ready. "This has to be the last time. The very last time. You can't tell Luna about this. Do you understand me, Leni?"

"Yay!" I clapped my hands excitedly. "Like don't worry, since no ones home you can be as loud as you want when I finally fall asleep. Don't worry about waking me up. Enjoy your night!"

I skipped away leaving Lincoln unsure of himself.

"C'mon Lincy! I want to get to sleep super early tonight!"

…

…

…

The taste was just like I remembered it. Kind of grape with just a hint of sleeping pills. Oooo~ it was so tasty. It was around 8:30 pm when I "went to sleep". I made a show of my going to bed. An hour later Lincy finally checked in on me.

"L-leni, you awake?" I stayed silent. He liked this response.

There was no reason to be subtle but he still tip toed. Slowly he crossed my darkened room to my bedside. I waited patiently for him to be close to me. I could see fear in his eys, but even more so I saw love.

"Leni. I swear. This will be the last time." As gentle as always, two fingers gripped the edge of my blanket before tugging it away. His eyes scanned over my body. "*gasp* Dang it, Leni."

Lincy was referring to my chosen outfit. Just for tonight I had made a special set of lingerie to his taste. I wore a modern classic. My bra and panties were both silk with intricate floral patterns that were semi transparent to tease my skin underneath. Colored green, the design was not the feature that made Lincy go hazy eyed. What he was looking at was my erect nipples that poke through two vertical slits and another along my pussy. My most sensitive parts were already opened for him to play with.

"Leni, why do you do this to me? Why do you have to be so sexy?" It's okay Lincy, go ahead and take out all that frustration on me. His head moved down to give his traditional peck. Finally the contact we both craved. His swirling eyes looked down to my face with a flush. "Please, for god sake, Leni… You taste too good."

His head came down again. Lincy's hands grabbed the back of my head as he began kissing me more. A wet, slippery tongue entered my mouth. I poked at it softly as it spun around my cheeks. He thought this would be his final taste of it, even if he was wrong, he was desperate to memorize it. It was rough and greedy, my favorite combination. My hand began to slowly slide off the bed due to the motion. I noticed it but let it fall.

My hand fell and smacked Lincy's growing erection.

He shuddered at the sudden touch.

"Leni!" He gritted through his teeth. I felt a certain wetness on my hand from long built up precum. Lincy was ready to explode just from my kisses. "*huff puff* I need to calm down. This will be the last time."

Lincy came up below my waist and looked at my panties. My slit showing through the slit of my panties. I saw a quick lick of his lips before he parted my labia. A surge of pleasure caused me to twitch and gush onto his nose. His hot breath tickled my cooch before the scent of my nectar beckoned him to taste. Lincy's long, flat tongue licked up pussy before the tip tickled my clit. I squirmed uncontrollably which only caused his attack to increase in veracity. I felt a finger plunge into me before retracting, lubed up he forced it into my ass. He drank out of me as a torrent of love shot out of me.

"Leni, you're crazy tonight. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Yes, Lincy! I missed you so much. "Did you want me to do this again?" Yes! Please Lincy, I need more.

"*gulp* Okay, Leni. Luna took my condoms so I can't be in you long." Actually that was me Lincy~ Why else would you still have your sleeping pills? Stupid Luna's too stupid to consider that. "It's like you made these panties just so I could fuck you in them." I'm glad you noticed Lincy~ Sorry Victoria this one is just for Lincy and I, even if you keep them in secret.

From where Stupid Luna had cut us off, Lincy aligned himself for a good old fashioned missionary fucking. Well that's how it started. I felt his raw dick press against me. We shuttered with pleasure together, totally in sync. The head pushed in. Lincy thrashed wildly. A tiny bit of blood drip off his bottom lip he was biting. He fell to my chest with clenched fists.

"God Leni… That was close, I nearly came inside you." I licked my lips. Lincy didn't notice my legs wrapping around his waist. "Maybe I should just go for a blow job before I do this."

"Aww~ Don't spoil the mood Lincy~" His eyes widened.

I pulled him into me.

Lincy back arched backwards like a howling wolf. His mouth opened and his tongue rolled out forwards allowing a bit of drool to descend from its high point. Inside me, hehe, the tip of his cock slammed against my womb and my cervix opened wide for its incoming occupants. A flood of Lincy's seed shot forth in six long, hot bursts. I could feel them swimming inside me. Lincy's little babies. I grinned toothily but with his position he didn't see it. I wasn't even cumming with him but I was the most pleased I had been all night.

His body finally collapsed on me. Twitching as extra smaller spurts came out of his balls. Lincy's breath was heavy and tickled my exposed nipple. He rested on me for an entire minute, his cock softening but not leaving me. It plugged me so nothing would escape.

"L-leni…*huff* leni… I-iiii j-just...what do I do now?" You continue till you're satisfied Lincy. I tightened my legs around his waist. "Leni?!"

He looked down to his midsection. My feet locking my legs around him. He kept on looking up and down with scared eyes.

"Leni. Please. Are you awake? Please. I need to get out of you!" He tried to pull out but I crushed him back into me. "Leni! Wake up! No, we have to, have to. I don't know! Clean you out?" He began pushing against my stomach with his hands but, being a big sister, of course I had to be stronger than my little brother. A fruitless minute of pushing later and my little intruder relented.

"Leni…*sob* I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry." Shhhh, don't cry Lincy. I began rubbing his back one of my legs. "Leni? Are you trying to soothe me? Why are you such an amazing sister? Why am I such a horrible brother? I'm sorry Leni…"

Even with his ugly face on, I kept nudging him. Slowly my hips began to grind. His little bitty cock grew and grew till it filled me back up.

"Leni! Please." C'mon Lincy, Permission. Big sister Leni will take all you can give. "Leni, why?!" His own hips began to move. His cute face returned. As he looked back up to me.

"Are you telling me you want this?" Mmmhmmm, now you're getting it Lincy. "You enjoy getting a good night sleep from me fucking you?" It was building, I could see it in his animal like eyes. I was now Lincy's mate. My feet finally unlocked as he moved by himself. His pressing into me forced him above me as he drilled up and down into my butt hanging in the air. An arm pulled up my face as he began to kiss me while his other hand twisted at my nipple. Sloshes of Lincy's seed and my nectar began overflowing out of me with each thrust. Lincy began growling into me.

"Fine, Leni. This is our last time. I'm doing whatever I want tonight! You are my lover!" Yay! I'm so happy! Fuck me Lincy! "You know what that means? I'm going to fuck you long and hard! All night long!" Yes, yes! Lincy do me. Love me. Need me. Impregnate me again and again!

"You're right." How so? Fuck! Tell me after I cum a bit more. "Luna's mean! She's stupid! Why should I care what she thinks!"

Joy filled my heart after he finally understood. My arms wrapped around him. My lips moved with his kisses. My waist thrusted up as he fucked me downwards. This was it. This was what I wanted.

"Stupid Luna!" I called out.

"Yeah Stupid Luna!" He ripped my night mask off and looked into my eyes. "We're lovers now Leni."

"Lovers?" I asked him with hearts in my eyes.

"Lovers! Now and forever Leni!" I could see the hearts in his eyes too.

"Lovers. Now. OOOOoooo~. And. Oh shit, Lincy fuck me harder. Foooooreeevvveeeerrr!"

"Did you just cum, Leni?"

"I've been~ cumming, Lincy!"

"Good, I'm cumming again too. Where do you want it?"

"Inside me. Please, Lincy, pleasssse."

"But that's place is already full."

"No it's not you can squeeze in so much more."

"Fine you ready for it?"

"Yeah together!"

"Alright Leni, here- we- go!"

Lincy hips began buck wildly. I could feel it mounting. I wrapped my legs around him again but I'm sure he wouldn't be pulling out anyways. A syncopated rhythm finally became apparent as he finally got close. His hands pulled my face up as his tongue was shoved down my throat. My nails dug into his back. Finally, a new Noah's flood shot out of him and like a geyser I shot nectar onto his balls.

This was finally it.

We were lovers.

We would repeat this process seven more times.

…

…

…

My plan was not over.

"Guess what everyone!" I looked around the dining room table at my loving family, and stupid Luna. It had been several weeks since the best weekend of my life. "I'm pregnant~!" I shouted out in glee.

Several coughing fits were had around the table. Stupid Luna slammed her hands on the table and looked at me with wide eyes. My Mom and Dad looked at me in shock. My little sisters were unsure how to feel. Lincy, looked surprised but also happy.

"Sweetie!" Mom interrupted, "Did you just say you're pregnant?!"

"Yeah! Did I like say pageant again? I mixed them up when talking to the doctor."

"No, it's just-"

"Who's the father?!" Stupid Luna asked.

"Oh this guy I meet at work. Sadly he moved to Milan last week so I can't really contact him."

"THAT ASS!" Lynn Loud Sr. Slammed his fist on the table. "GIVE ME A NAME AND I'LL! I'LL!"

"Calm down Dad!" I stopped a small smirk. Lincy inwardly cringed in fear of what Dad would do if he found out. "It's totes okay. I'll be fine."

"That's not," Mom was cut off.

"I think we should focus on supporting Leni, through this difficult time." Lincy spoke. My heart soared as he looked at me with joy in his eyes.

"Lincoln. No." Stupid Luna started but was silenced by cheers and approval of Lincy's idea.

And so time passed.

…

…

...

Lincy took a new role as he began supporting me in everyday life. I started being home-schooled and according to the records it was simply due to my job which wasn't entirely a lie. I worked hard and began to produce new lingerie meant for pregnant women. While a bit niche, pregnant women everywhere were happy that "Loud and Proud" had made them feel sexy again. My employer was surprised but still accepting. Why would they fire one of their top sellers?

My plan had finished at this point.

I thought this would have taught stupid Luna to mind her own business.

I was wrong.

But she only hurt herself really.

Into the third month of my pregnancy, I was minding my own business just going to the kitchen. I had been sewing beforehand in my room and had to go downstairs. But as I did, I suddenly was startled by a push from behind.

Who could it be you ask?

Whose the only one so stupid to think of doing such a thing?

Why stupid Luna of course!

As I made my first step. Two hands pressed against my back. The force was small but the intention great. But I'm not stupid like her. Guard rails were built for a reason. I had grown accustomed to using them as I began to feel heavier. As I found my body rolling forward my grip on the railing tightened allowing me to spin and instead only slip, I fell a few steps. The sound was enough to alert most of the house.

Lincy was the first to come running.

"Leni! Are you okay?!" He quickly came running up the stairs to help me to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smirked slightly as the rest of the family came in. Their worried eyes and cry of horror at seeing my position made for the perfect set up. "I don't know what happened." Lincy looked behind me.

"Luna, did you see what happened." For her part, stupid Luna still tried to pretend. Unlike me, she hadn't planned ahead.

"No, dude. She just slipped."

"She's lying." A monotone voice came from the corner of the upstairs hallway. My dark little angel, Lucy, had seen it all. She shivered as she recalled the monster's actions. "Luna pushed Leni."

The words hung in the air.

The faces of my family were that of pure, unadulterated hatred. I bathed in the emotion. Stupid Luna began backing up to the wall.

"No I didn't!" She feigned innocence

"Yes you did, I saw it all." Lucy told everyone.

"Luna Loud, how dare you." Mom looked pissed~

Lincy came behind me and acted as a barrier between me and the vile, stupid Luna.

"If you come near Leni again, I swear." Lincy growled protectively.

"I'm not listening to you, you little punk!" Luna shouted.

"Luna you have no right to say anything to Lincoln!" Dad shouted.

"What?! You don't underst-"

"I don't want you in this house! You are out young lady!" Dad's words caused the stupid girl to recoil in fear. Now was the time.

"Wait!" I finally stepped in. "Let me talk to her."

"WHAT?!" My family shouted.

"I think me and Luna need like have a heart to heart." I placed a hand on Lincy's shoulder. He calmed down but was still on edge glaring at stupid Luna. "Luna my room please." My hand motioned for her to go to my room. With fearful eyes still on the rest of my family, she moved back.

"No one listen in. This is between Luna and I." I shut the door behind me and locked it. I began making my way to sit on my bed but stupid Luna started talking before I made it.

"Leni, please you don't unde-" I raised a single finger, enough to shut up a dog. She looked at it stupidly. I sat on my bed before I motioned her to continue. "Please Leni, you're baby I don't think it's the Milan guy's!"

"There is no Milan guy."

"What, dude?"

"Luna, luna, luna… Stop being so stupid."

"L-leni?"

"My body belongs to Lincy. I would never let any other man touch it."

"Leni, I know Lincoln has been raping you but don't defend him!" I began throwing pillows at her.

"OUR LOVE IS NOT RAPE!" I bashed her with my pillow repetitively. "ONLY A STUPID PERSON LIKE YOU WOULD BELIEVE THAT!"

"Leni! Calm down!" I slammed my pillow on her head one more time. I pulled her into a hug. Her mouth hug open in shock.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay stupid Luna."

"Leni, please you're scaring me."

"You should be."

"What?"

"Don't you see?" I pulled back to look her in the eyes. They were watering.

"S-see what?"

"You're life," I held up my palm. "It's in my hand."

"W-what?" Stupid Luna watched as I curled my hand in a crushing motion.

"You don't understand because you're stupid. But that's okay, I love you, Lincy loves you, this family still loves you. You did something very stupid." I told her.

"Leni, *sob* you got to get rid of that baby." I hit her with my pillow again.

"You're not *smack* Listening! *Smack* This *smack* is *smack* why *smack* you're *smack* STUPID! *smack smack smack*" I stopped the reeducation.

"Stop! Please!" She begged.

"Do you know what Lincy has done for this family?"

"*sob* No. *sob*"

"I'll tell you...He did everything for this family." I knelt down to her level. "Lincy's my muse and without my muse I wouldn't have this job. Without this job, this family wouldn't be able to survive."

"T-that's not true." She tried to argue. "We were getting on just fine before-"

"That's because you're not old enough to know the truth."

"What?"

"Did you know Lori was going to only be able to go to college for a year before she would have to move back. No? That's because you're stupid." I poked her in the chest. "If it wasn't for my income we would all be trapped here. I'm paying for her college, I'm paying for your college, I'm paying for Luan's college. I'm paying for everything that isn't 'essential'."

"I-i don't understand."

"That's because you're stupid." I poked her chest. "If I go out there and tell them I don't want you around. You're gone."

"Wait! No, please Leni!"

"Shhh, listen. I could do that or… you can just accept your place. We still love you, I love all my little siblings. I'm taking care of all of them. You just need to stay out of mine and Lincy's way. If you do that, you'll have a place here. After you turn 18 I'll make sure you have another place to go to as well. Be it college or even in a van playing music in who cares. I'll set it up so you can achieve your dreams." She just stared dumbly at me. *tsk* "All I ask is you don't get in my way. Your life is in your hands now. What do you want to do?"

"Leni…" She looked at me with scared eyes. "Y-you can't have that baby."

"There! Again you aren't listening. If you tell anyone. You will destroy this family. What do you think will happen? Everything will work out just fine?" I dug my nails into her arm as I grabbed onto her. "No. Maybe they'll take Lincy away. Maybe that will cause me to lose my job. Maybe that big scary government person will come and take everyone away because our parents weren't able to stop a stupid person from saying my love was rape. Maybe this is an unsafe environment. Maybe we'll never see anyone ever again."

"Le-"

"What do you think about that, stupid Luna?" My nails were about to puncture her skin as I bore in more and more.

"I-iiii won't tell."

I released my grip.

"Good. Now come. You need to apologize to the family. Apologize for being so stupid."

We slowly descended the stairs into the main foyer where my loving family was. There eyes filled with disgust at my crying follower. As there anger aimed at her, she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone! *sob* I'm soooo sorry! *cry* I failed you! I failed Leni! I failed to protect her! *sob* I'm sorry!" The family was split, some were visibly uncomfortable with the display of weakness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being stupid!"

I stood high above the fallen girl.

Don't feel sorry for her.

She did it to herself.

…

…

…

As the month's pass and my belly grows, I remember fondly back to those days of Lincy's first intrusion. We have returned to watching things in the evening together and Luna even joins us. She has become quite protective of us. She is no longer stupid after her reeducation. There is hope for everyone.

Lincy no longer makes me smoothies because the pills are bad for the baby. Even if I never had a single one. Instead we skip to the best part! He's very gentle right now but I totes can't wait till he can fuck me at full strength again.

Still time passes on.

I'm balancing being Lincy's lover and being the best big sister ever!

It's hard but the small kicks I feel in my womb make it all worth it.

~The end~

* * *

 **A yandere does not need to be a kill machine. I believe many people forget that. One of my favorite stories, Koharu no Hibi by Youkou Ooshiro, features a non-killing yandere whose scariest moment is when she tries to glue her hand to her lover's. The biggest thing is the misinterpretation of reality and the corrupt ways they view simple actions of say a sibling trying to help them. That was one of the main goals of this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-Whimfu1**


End file.
